1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to data collection and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for instrumenting computer programs.
2. History of Related Art
Software applications are often instrumented in order to glean information about their execution. When it is desired to change an aspect of monitoring the software application during execution, the software application usually must be reinstrumented. Reinstrumentation, however, carries computational overhead. In addition, depending on an instrumentation environment, other performance delays can result. For example, with respect to JAVA implementations, some versions of Java Virtual Machine require that an application server be stopped and restarted.
Moreover, as the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.